metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:So, anyone think Zanzibar Land raiding Nuclear Disposal sites may have had something to do with preventing Nuclear War and the creation of Stealth Missiles?
Ok, in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, One of the plot elements of that game was that during the disarmanent period between 1997 and 1999, Zanzibar Land started raiding Nuclear Disposal Sites across the globe with Metal Gear D. I'm starting to wonder if their doing this had anything to do with the fact that The Patriots were developing REX and the stealth nukes? I mean, it is implied in Nastasha's Novel that the reason Admiral Boorda was murdered in such a way that seemed like suicide was because they needed to free up the Black Budget to allow REX to be developed, which happened all the way back in May of 1996. There is also the fact that Kenneth Baker mentioned that instead of ending the Nuclear Age at the turn of the century, disarmanent made the possibility of a Nuclear War an even greater threat than before. There's also the fact that around 2002, Shadow Moses Island, although officially a Nuclear Disposal Facility, was actually developing Stealth Nukes for Metal Gear REX, which was going to severely undermine the ballistic treaties. I did find it odd that Big Boss would want to steal enough Nuclear Weapons to make Zanzibar Land the sole Nuclear Power in the world, especially seeing how he made it quite clear that he doesn't even care about power. This at least makes enough sense to me. I wonder if that's the reason for it. Discuss. Weedle McHairybug 13:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Total disarmament in that period was retconned by MGS1, so he wouldn't have become one of the sole nuclear powers, though still a threat to the world. Also, Big Boss could have changed in the 21 years between MPW and MG1, as all men with power usually do. His goal was to create a world of unending warfare, and having nukes would allow him to threaten neighboring countries into submitting to Zanzibar Land's rule. He had already begun invading other countries, spreading the flames of war, at that point. I don't think we really need any more retcons, its perfectly believable that Big Boss became the "villain", in his misguided attempts to bring about the Boss's will, in opposition to the Patriot's idea of it. --Bluerock 13:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Solid Snake asked Kenneth Baker that he thought the Nuclear Age ended with the turn of the century, indicating that he at least thought up to that point that this was over. Plus, even if he did change, Big Boss sort of made it clear that he didn't care about power at all when he told Snake about what soldiers crave the most, which means that the whole issue about power still wouldn't have made sense anyways. I wasn't even suggesting that it be retconned anyways (even if I was, the retcon was sort of implemented anyways in regards to REX at least in Metal Gear Solid 2 due to Nastasha implying in her novel that REX's development started around the same time that Admiral Boorda was assassinated committed suicide, which was in May of 1996). I was only mentioning what I saw of the issue, especially seeing how a Patriots backed project like REX and Nuclear Disposal Sites for developing it would have been the perfect reason for raiding Nuclear Disposal Sites, especially given how it would probably cause an imbalance in war and be completely devastating. Not that I want or need any more retcons, but I see that ultimately, we are going to get more retcons as long as more Big Boss games are going to be made, of which at least one more will be made as mentioned in a recent article which would be a Peace Walker sequel. Weedle McHairybug 14:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, the age of nuclear deterrence was generally thought to be over, but the nuclear stockpiles weren't completely eliminated, as was originally implied in MG2. Baker mentioning that nukes were now a greater threat than before, was because the nuclear materials were going missing during disarmament and ending up in the hands of terrorists, along with nuclear scientists now being in abundance, thanks to their countries no longer requiring them due to their lower stockpiles. I agree Big Boss wasn't after power for himself, but he did need it in order to bring about war on a global scale. Zanzibar Land raiding nuclear disposal sites was to make itself a greater power, and a deterrent to its enemies, much like Outer Heaven before it. --Bluerock 14:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know, but I couldn't help but think if Metal Gear REX's development also had something to do with it after what Nastasha Romanenko implied in her novel about the origins of REX, as well as what we know about REX from Metal Gear Solid. Weedle McHairybug 14:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, anything can be retconned, but I don't really think so. The U.S. and other countries would continue to harbor nukes as a deterrence, even after reductions in stockpiles, so Big Boss would still need a means of ensuring that they leave ZL alone. After all, he was presumably beginning from scratch again, after Outer Heaven's nukes were destroyed. --Bluerock 15:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for restarting this topic, but I need to ask something: ::You said that Metal Gear Solid retconned that part in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake about nukes undergoing complete disarmament, right? ::Can you tell me all of the evidence as to Metal Gear Solid retconning at least that part? See I'm having a little... "discussion" with someone named Jonathan Ingram on IMDB and I'm trying to state how MGS did retcon MG2:SS, but he claims it wasn't, and when I cited the part about the final message, he said that was not actually part of the plot and just a real life reference completely unrelated to the plot. He also claims that Metal Gear Solid never actually retconned Metal Gear 2 in regards to Big Boss being Snake's father, and showed a SnakeSoup article on it as seen here: http://thesnakesoup.org/?section=myths&content=daddyboss. I'm going to need all the evidence I can get to explain this to him, but I kinda need help. Weedle McHairybug 13:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Things like tactical nuclear weapons and mobile ICBMs being completely abandoned in the the 90s, according to MG2's timeline. However, perhaps I was mistaken about every type of nuke being abandoned, though it seems that MGS implies that nothing really happened in terms of stockpile reduction, besides the START treaties. ::::Also, Big Boss being Snake's father is a retcon by its very definition (retroactive continuity). It just didn't mess with the existing storyline as much as more recent retcons in the series. All that article argues is that Big Boss didn't necessarily reveal Snake's lineage to him in MG2 itself. Retcons don't always create conflicting continuity. --Bluerock 14:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Also, MGS retconned MG2 as having happened four years after MG1, instead of three years, as was stated in-game. --Bluerock 14:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC)